


Princess and the Pauper, Everyone is Bad at Money.

by SaDStrawberri_e



Series: Princess and the Pauper (Barbie but Gay) [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Background Relationships, Concerning Financial Practices, F/F, Foreign Relation, Gay, Indentured Servant, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, Longing, M/M, Mild child abuse in the beginning, Misogyny, Music, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pirates but only a little, Poverty, Princes & Princesses, Sewing, Singing, Talking Animals, Treason, Twists!, barbie but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaDStrawberri_e/pseuds/SaDStrawberri_e
Summary: When a Princess and a Pauper meet as children, their fates became entwined. How will they handling falling in love when the people around them are either really bad at accounting and/or trying to kidnap them? Did I add pirates? Yes I did. Did I make everyone gay? Yes, I did.
Relationships: Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Dominick/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: Princess and the Pauper (Barbie but Gay) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Princess and the Pauper, Everyone is Bad at Money.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project of love.  
> I will warn you, there may be spelling errors. For example I can not figure out how to spell clift (the steep edge of a mountain)  
> This will be gay. Please let me know how I can make it Gay-er.  
> Thank you, I love you with all my heart.

Long ago and far away in a Kingdom high on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring.

In the kingdom garden the young Princess, Anneliese was listening to her older brother's science lesson. She was hidden from sight in a rose bush, thorns poking her through her dress but she leaned into them to get a better view. Anything was worth it if it meant she could learn just a little bit more.

In the village fair below the castle, a young indentured servant was carefully pushing a needle in and out of the hem of an elegant gown. She brushed a dark strand of hair out of her face as she hummed a melody slowly forming in her mind.

Neither were aware, or could even imagine their lives would become intertwined.

*ERIKA*

Erika felt the table shake, her thread and fabric spending a moment in the air before crashing down.

“Madame Carp!!” the girl shrilled as she sent the needle through her flesh instead of the gown, covering her mouth too late to block the outburst.

“Mind your mouth Girl!” Madame Carp hit the table again, before straightening her poster. “Sorry..” Erika mumbled averting her gaze.

Madame Carp.. the woman her father indebted her too. She understood why it was necessary… but she still wished for a kinder master. Still she would not lose hope, and hold her father's last words in her heart before he left on a voyage to amass his wealth.

He places a large hand on her shoulder, “I promise, I’ll buy you back and still have enough for a life where all you have to worry about is singing.”

“You are coming with me to the castle.” Madame Carps voice cut through, taking Erika back from her fantasies of the life she would live as soon as her father returned.

“The Castle?!” she repeated, not fully hearing the words.

“Yes, the castle. For the annual royal fitting. Normally I’d take a shop girl, but the last one eloped last Saturday and I don't have time to hire another.”

Erika raised an eyebrow “What about Bertie?” she asked, gesturing at the older woman with red hair, who looked up from the gown she was ironing when she heard her name.

Madame Carp made a sound that she imagined a cat would make if it was choked. “Bertie? I’m not taking an invalid to the castle. Now shut up and get ready.” She was still making the cat choking sound as she left the small basement.

Erika leaned back in her chair, it was hard to think a 13 year old indentured servant would be chosen over an experienced seamstress. She glanced over at Bertie, watching her skilled hands fold and iron, the only thing wrong with her was a twisted ankle she said she was born with.

“I’m sorry Bertie… she really should be taking you to the castle.” she said, offering the woman a sad smile.

“Don’t worry about it Erika-” she picked up her cane to walk close to her and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m glad you get to go, young people need to see beautiful things. And there isn’t much beauty down here.” Bertie gave the girls hand a squeeze before taking a step back.

“Now, Let me help you pack.”

~ANNELISE~

The young princess leaned too far forward, having to catch herself before she toppled from the bush. Her brother looked up, looking to see where the noises were coming from when he met his sister's eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed, moving so she’d have an easier time reading over his shoulder.

She smiled, her heart warmed by her brother’s actions. Prince Chester was three years older than her, but he never got annoyed when she wanted to follow him to all of his lessons or steal his science books.

“Annelise?”

The princess froze as she heard her mother’s voice, turning around to come face to face with her.

“Mother!” She let go of the branch that was the only thing keeping her in the bush sending her falling towards her mother who thankfully caught her in her arms. The Queen took the girls face in her hands.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she frantically searched for any sign of a scrap or cut. Anneliese let her mother do so, assuring her with a small “I’m ok”. The queen was still wearing her mourning dress, it had been nearly six months since her father had died, but it affected her mother more than anyone in the castle.

Anneliese gently released herself from her mother's frantic hands, smiling. “It’s okay, I’m really ok.”

The Queen didn’t seem convinced, but Chester drew their attention as he vaulted the rose bush, stumbling as he recognized his mother. He put a hand behind his head laughing sheepishly.

“Hey… Mother.. Oh and your-- here too Anneliese, who would've known…” He offered a smile when it was clear he wasn’t believed.

The Queen looked stern for a moment, but shook her head with a laugh. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with the two of you.” she pressed her hand to her check as she looked at her two dirty monarch children.

With a sigh she took Anneliese's hand, “We have a fitting to get to, and you pay attention to your lesson.”

Chester smiled, and gave her a solute before climbing back over the bush.

“Use the path!!” The Queen yelled after him, but he was over before she could stop him. Anneliese giggled, stopping as she felt her mother eyes on her.

“Yes, yes, let go so I can try on dresses.” she said as she let her mother lead her down the path, only pausing briefly to gaze longing back.  
Erika

The wagon ride was long, and uncomfortable. She had to sit up front with the coachmen while Madame Carp word in the cabin with the dresses. Still, she wouldn’t give it up for anything. As they got further from the town, the air got cleaner. She could smell the wild flowers growing on the side of the hill, and see the bright blue sky.

She wish she could run away, travel the roads away from the small poor town that stood in the shadow of a castle removed from strive. Erika could see herself, walking with a guitar slowly strumming and humming until she got to the next town where she would sing and make just enough money to get to the next town.

A content sigh moved with her body as she relaxed in her seat, watching the sea disappear behind a nearby mountain. She couldn’t leave, not until she paid back her father’s debt or he came back. That was the only town her father knew to look for in.

The castle finally came into view when the sun started to reach the middle of the sky, she waved the slip of paper that would let them through the gate, and jumped down when the couch parked.  
It took three trips to get all the necessary dresses and platforms into the room they were using. Madame Carp didn’t bother helping, and sent a glare at any servant who tried. Erika mouned, as she set down the last mannequin, staring daggers at the woman. She was… evil. The girl was sure of it as she wasn’t allowed even a moment to rest before she was made to dress the mannequin and arrange them around the platform the princess would stand on.

She leaned over with her hands on her knees as she finally finished, and with fifteen minutes to spare.

“It’s not horrible.” Madame Carp snared, handing a servant her cup of tea. She stood in front of the platform, motioning for Erika to stand next to her. “Now don’t say a word. Don’t even move. The servants will dress and pin the princess for us.” Erika nodded, wiping her brow of sweat before clasping both her hands in front of her.

They stood in silence for the fifteen minutes, then ten more, then five more before Madame Carp lost her temper. She grabbed a servant by their collar sneering in their face.

“Did you lead us to the wrong room? Have you made us late for the royal fitting?!” she nearly spat, she spoke so forcefully. Erika cringed as she saw the terror in the poor servant eyes.

“No-no ma’am! Thy must just be late!” the servant mumbled, holding his shirt to avoid being choked.

Madame Carp let go, and regained her composure, straightening the front of her dress before turning back to smile at the servant. “Please go see what the issue is then.”at her words the servant fled.

Erika looked away to hide her face from the woman. It wasn’t right but she couldn’t say anything, or she and the servant would be punished. Madame Carp was overreacting, she was wealthy so she wasn’t used to being treated like nothing. This was what Erika expected from the people so rich they were called royalty.

It was only a moment before the servant returned, announcing The Queen and the Princess. Erika watched the transformation in Madame Carp from terrifying mistress into a servant happy to smooche up to royalty.

The girl and Madame bowed deeply to the two crowns, before Madame Carp gently pushed Erika to the side of the room and began her show.

“Your Highness, I am so honored to be in the castle today, I have four dresses with me today, all hopefully worthy of dressing a princess.”

Erika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, slipping behind the flurry of servants that entered with the Queen and princess. Then a strange feeling flooded her heart when she met the gaze of the princess.

A strange heat flushed in her cheeks, her heart seemed to forget how to beat properly. Her face framed by honey colored hair, her bright eyes glowing with a small small that started to form on her lips. Erika choked and quickly looked away, clenching her hands in fist as she willed her face not to look so red.

When everyone in the room was distracted by the first dress, she took the opportunity to slip out of the glass doors leading out to the garden. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned her head back against the wall.

It was nice to be free from that room full of people, glad to be able to breathe fresh air again. She would have to go back to the town soon, back to spending hours in the small basement underneath the Boutique.

She kicked off the wall, stretching her arms to the sky. This was what life would be, she was going to work to make it happen. She laughed, as she ran down the gravel path keeping her arms in the sky.

There was nowhere in town she could do this without hitting someone or getting choked on smog. She ran until she hit a railing that stopped her from toppling over a cliff that overlooked her home.

It was so small from way up there, she couldn’t even tell the building apart from each other. Erika rested her elbow on the railing to hold her head, it was humbling to see. She closed her eyes as the melody she’s been playing with in her head all day swelling in song.

~ANNELIESE~

The Princess kept her composer, resisting the twitch going through her leg begging her to move. She took a breath and let it out slowly, using that moment to return the smile to her face.

The words of her mother and the seamstress were lost on her, she knew there wasn’t much of a personal choice when It came to these dresses. So It was easier to let her mother take the reins. Instead she would spend her time looking over at the girl in blue hiding against the back wall.

Anneliese couldn’t explain the feeling, only that something about the blush across that girl's cheeks made her heart pound. The scientist in her wanted to dissect that feeling but the thirteen year old getting poked and fussed over, welcomed the distraction.

After the third dress was draped over her, she was tired and hungry and wanting to be free of the constant attention. She signed and glanced over where the girl had been, only to find she was gone and the door was slightly ajar. Anneliese felt her heart fly into her throat.

It was rare for the princess to do anything genuinely disobedient, she was considered an agreeable well mannered girl. So when she pulled her dress high around her legs and ran out the door, everyone in that room was too stunned to move before she was far out of sight.

“Anneliese!” she heard her mother call as she ran barefoot along the gravel path, hoping to spot the girl in the blue dress and they could have a moment to talk where she didn’t have to play the part of princess.

A laugh ran through her as the feeling of freedom sent a shiver up her spine. Just in time for her foot to get caught on a petite coat and send her falling. She hit the ground hard, her elbows and knees blossoming with blood.

The pain was shock, not something she was used to at all but her mind was quickly averted when she heard a sweet sound. She stood up,dusting off her torn skirts and followed the sound careful not to trip again.

When she got to the end of the path she found the girl in blue who was singing to the world from the clift. It was hard not to let her mouth fall open in awe. It was easy to see that girl was born to sing.

Anneliese plucked a rose from the hedges and held it behind her back as she slowly approached.

“Hi..” she mumbled, holding out the flower with an awkward smile. The girl stopped sing stumbling backwards to catch herself on the railing.

“Princess?” she gasped, her face twisting from confusion to horror. “Oh! I’m not running away! I’ll go right back, please don’t-” her words faded as she grabbed the princesses arms in desperation.

Anneliese giggled, gently freeing herself from the girls grasp and offering the flower again. “I did run away… I wanted to ask your name…”

The girl froze, looking at the princess in shock for a moment before giggling herself and taking the flower. “Well, Princess… my name is Erika.”

The princess blushed, “Erika.. You can call me Anneliese.” She tucked a strand of misplaced hair behind her ear as she leaned on the railing. “What were you singing?”

Erika relaxed, leaning on the rail beside the princess, turning her face to the sun. “I was singing about freedom.” She sighed before looking up at the princess. “Want to hear it again?”

Annelise nodded and was quickly caught up in awe as the girls voice filled the air around them.

*ERIKA*

The girl sang until the sound of running feet disturbed them. They both stood up turning around to see the Queen and a handful of servants running towards them yelling the princesses name.

Anneliese reached out to grab Erika’s arm “It’ll be ok!” She whispered before running to meet her mother. Erika watched them, holding her arm where the princesses hand was. She knew no matter what she said, Madame Carp was going to use this opportunity to punish her, more likely than not she would end up working three times her normal workload. She took one last look out over the clift and at her home below before turning to face her fate.

“You! Girl! What did you do to the princess!” One of the servants ran forward grabbing her arm. Erika tried to pull away but was pulled harshly forward. “I didn’t do anything!” she protested, “I’m fine!”

The princess called pulling away from her mother to stand between Erika and the servant.

“You are anything but! Look at your arms, your dress!” The Queen called, wringing her hand in worry.

“I promise all I wanted was some fresh air! It’s so rare in the town… the Princess found me!” Erika pleased, still trying to pull away.

“Erika! What did you do!”

The girl cringed as she heard Madame Carp’s voice. “Nothing I swear, I just got distracted.” Erika said. The woman took in a deep breath “This will be added to your debt.” she snarled before turning back to the queen with a deep bow.

“A thousand apologies to my highness. I will be happy to supply you with all three dresses-” she clenched her teeth. “-Free of charge.”

The Queen relaxed, offering Madame Carp her hand to kiss. “That seems appropriate…” she hummed. Erika felt her heart sink as Madame Carp sent her a burning glare. “Looks like I’ll probably be paying for your dresses, princess.”

Anneliese looked from her mother to Carp to Erika, her face sympathetic. “I’m sorry…” she sighed, starting to walk back to her mother. Erika didn’t blame the princess, she looked down at the rose, she only felt sad that she would probably never be allowed at the castle again. Today would be the last day she would sing with fresh air.

They packed up quickly after another round of apologies, promising the dresses would be delivered within two weeks. As Erika predicted, she wouldn’t be sleeping much in the next few weeks.  
She pushed the ache that bloomed from the thought of all that work away, focusing on simply loading the wagon.

“Erika…” she turned around to see the princess standing behind her.

“Princess!” Erika smiled, stepping closer before hesitating, not wanting to cause more trouble. “What are you doing here?” she asked, a good distant away.

Anneliese reached out, grabbing her hand. “I’m sorry for everything… but I hope you’ll come back… I hope to hear you sing again, Erika.”

The girl smiled, stepping out of reach as she saw Madame Carp come out of the castle.

“Maybe.” She grinned, jumping up to take her seat next to the coach man.


End file.
